Thinking of You
by BruceDiana
Summary: Diana regrets leaving Bruce for Clark. In connection with "When I was Your Man".
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:**I know it's been a long time since I've posted a new story, but here's a new one just for you, BMWW Shippers. While I was thinking of a new scene for a book I've been working on, Katy Perry's "Thinking of You" popped in my head. It inspired me to write a fanfiction. This one is sort of connected to "When I was Your Man" so you may want to read that fanfic. Anyways, I hope you enjoy this! Read & Review! - B

* * *

**Thinking of You**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 1**

_Comparisons are easily done_

_Once you've had a taste of perfection_

_Like an apple hanging from a tree_

_I picked the ripest one. I still got the seed_

Diana sat down on the edge of her bed, rather the edge of Clark's bed. He had left early that morning leaving her wondering where he had left off. She covered her face with her hands. She had dreamt of _him_ again. It had been leaving her sleepless for most nights now. Diana felt horrible that morning. Something in her told her that it was wrong, that being with Clark was wrong. She stood up to head to the bathroom and washed her face.

It had been months since the last time she had seen _Bruce_. It had been months since she had left _him_ and chose to stay with Clark. Diana looked at her reflection in the mirror. She had not recognized the woman that had been staring back at her. Her once-gleaming eyes now revealed sadness and regret. Her lips that once conceded happiness now frowned in disappointment.

She sighed out loud.

This was her choice. She needed to face the consequences no matter how much she hated it.

Diana strode towards the closet and grabbed a blue robe. She wore it to keep herself warm from the chilling cold that she knew she was the only that felt it. She made herself a cup of coffee before sitting down by the counter island in the kitchen. She held the cup in her hand as she looked down at the tan liquid. It reminded her of _Bruce_.

_Batman was sitting all alone on table by the corner of the cafeteria with a cup of coffee in hand. She had approached him silently, wanting to surprise him, but to no avail. He had already noticed her before she could even say a word. "Princess," he said with his usual deep baritone voice. "Mind if I sit with you?" Diana asked. He glanced back at her and gave a short smile. He nodded at her and she sat on the stool on his right. Both had remained silent the entire time. Diana was silently munching on a chicken sandwich paired with her favorite iced mocha. "How was your day, Princess?" he had asked as she noticed him inched closer to her. She smiled at him, "It's been wondrous." As she answered him, she faced him fully. He smiled shortly again, "It's been _wonder_ful, Princess." Then, he smirked at her while his hand slowly made its way to hers. Diana glanced down for a short while before returning her gaze at him. Underneath the opaque lenses, she could feel his heated gaze and it made her cheeks blush. She cursed at his gloved hand. She wanted to feel his callous hand caress hers. His thumb brushed her knuckles gently. He looked around the cafeteria. Seeing as though there were no people looking at them, he lifted her hand and kissed the back of her hand as his locked with hers. This made her blush even more. His lips felt soft as it touched her skin. A memorable sensation she wouldn't forget. _

Diana sighed again. She couldn't even finish the half of her coffee after remembering that sweet memory. She placed the unfinished cup in the sink and sat down on the couch, turning the TV on. To her surprise, Bruce Wayne was the topic of the two news anchors about his successful charity event. A picture of him had appeared with a petite blonde woman with green eyes wearing a red tube dress with a slit that ended on the upper half of her thigh. She could see that Bruce's smile never reached his eyes. It was an act after all, unless he was dating the woman.

_You said move on, where do I go?_

_I guess second best is all I will know_

Bruce had been a warrior she could equal herself with. He was a man who defied himself through the battles he went through. Hell, he managed to fight against a god and managed to survive it. Clark was a warrior too, but he was gifted with godlike powers. He had every power needed to defeat the enemy without doing plenty of effort. Unlike Bruce, he used his wits and stamina to exert every blow towards his enemy to bring them down. Bruce, when it came to battles in bed, was a warrior as well. He knew where her weaknesses were as he explored her body. His lips and tongue roamed her whole body, leaving tingling sensations. He knew how her body gave in. He knew that delicious _spot_ that even she had not known before. His azure eyes, as he towered over her, stared at her deeply as if he was exploring her soul too. She could not even bare the thought of Clark putting her in. Bruce was everything. Bruce was the perfect imperfection that she had once tasted, but now, she was only left with the remnants of how it used to be.

_'Cause when I'm with him, I am thinking of you_

_(Thinking of you, thinking of you)_

_Thinking of you, what you would do_

_If you were the one who was spending the night_

_(Spending the night, spending the night)_

_Oh, I wish that I was looking into your eyes_

Clark had arrived at around 10 that morning. Diana had been eating a bagel filled with cream cheese. He placed down his coat and briefcase on the floor before he strode towards the kitchen. He gave a peck on Diana's cheek, but Diana merely smiled. She tried her best not to show Clark that she had imagined Bruce giving her that kiss on the cheek. "You seem early?" Diana asked, averting any changes Clark might have noticed about her. "I just wanted to check on you. I'll be back in the Planet after an hour," then he held out a DVD, "How about we watch a movie?" Diana smiled and nodded her head. It was a copy of "Roman Holiday". It was one of her favorite movies.

Diana sat down on the couch bringing her bagel with her while she watched Clark placed the disc in the player. He sat down beside her and placed a kiss on her head before fixing his eyes on the screen. All Diana could think about that moment was Bruce.

_It was a cold rainy night in Gotham so Diana insisted that she and Bruce stay in for the night to watch a movie. She and Bruce had been watching "An Affair to Remember". Bruce sat down on the couch while Diana was lying on her side as her head had been lying on his lap. His hand rested on her flat stomach. His other hand was playing with her hair, placing wayward strands behind her ear. "If that happen to us, Bruce, what would you do?" She asked him all of a sudden. Bruce looked down at her, "I'd come looking for you anywhere, Princess." He grazed his thumb on her lips as if leaving a kiss. She smirked then grabbed his hand and placed a languid kiss on his palm. Diana got up and leaned closer to Bruce until their azure eyes met. His eyes showed the anguish Bruce had felt when he had lost his parents. It also held the mystery of the identity of a man who had plenty of alter egos, but deep down, Diana could see the real him. She could stare at Bruce's eyes the whole time and never get tired of the stories that were held in it. She clutched his face and placed a passionate kiss on his soft lips. _

Diana tried her best not to cry as she reminisced that wonderful moment with Bruce. He was perfect for her. He was a mortal, yes, but he had possessed traits that an immortal had. He pushed himself to the edge. He was stubborn like her. He was everything she had hoped for when it came to a man. Gods, she was an Amazon. She was taught to hate men, but when she met Bruce, everything had changed. Why did she even give up on him that easily?


	2. Chapter 2

**Thinking of You**

**BruceDiana**

**Chapter 2**

_You're like an Indian summer in the middle of winter_

_Like a hard candy with a surprise center_

_How do I get better once I've had the best?_

_You said there's tons of fish in the water, so the waters I will test_

Diana was in her office in the Themysciran Embassy that morning. She was sitting with the secretaries in a table in their small lounge eating oatmeal cookies and sipping coffee. Diana had decided on grabbing an iced mocha. She was busy reading an article about a new sanctuary development in Florida when she overheard one of the secretaries mention Bruce's name.

"My god! Carrie, Bruce Wayne is such a dreamboat. I passed him by while I was walking in the mall last night," Kate, a brunette who worked the morning shift in the reception area, had almost exclaimed in glee. "Really? What was he doing in the mall?" Carrie, the blonde one, had asked in excitement. "He was in the necktie rack, choosing different colors of ties," Kate replied before she sipped on her coffee. Angela, the new redhead intern sat down beside them, "Miss Diana," she greeted Diana before she sat down. Diana gave her a smile as acknowledgement before she returned to her reading and to her eavesdropping. Angela placed down a magazine on the table, "Bruce Wayne's on the front cover of GQ Gotham." Kate and Carrie screamed in excitement as they both glanced at the article where Bruce was featured. Diana wondered what his pictures in the magazine looked like.

Diana folded the newspaper that she had finished reading and placed it on the table. She sipped on her iced mocha, silently looking at the girls busying themselves in scanning the magazine. "Hey, girls, time to head back to work," Carrie had reminded them as she glanced on her red watch. The three girls bade to Diana before they left for their respective offices. Diana noticed that Angel had left her magazine behind. She immediately grabbed the magazine and took it with her in her office.

As soon as Diana got to her office, she sat down on her leather chair and placed down the magazine on her desk. As she gazed at the magazine, it felt like Bruce's eyes were fixed to hers. She shook her head and flipped the pages until she reached the article about him. The photos were taken in his office and some were taken in a photo studio. She was surprised to see a photo of Bruce clad only in a white unbuttoned dress shirt and black boxer briefs looking seductively downwards to the right. Diana ran her hand on his chest and abdomen. He was the epitome of Adonis. His body was perfectly chiseled by the gods to perfection. His scars had been shown in the picture, but only a few knew the stories behind every scar. She remembered, after they made love, she would drag her finger slowly unto every scar she could see.

_Bruce lied down on his bed with his arms laid behind his head. Diana lied down on his chest, lazily tracing every scar on his chest. They had just made love that early morning. It had almost been every night after Bruce had come back from patrol. Diana would be waiting for his return in his study or in his bedroom. "Do you still remember every story behind every scar, Bruce?" Diana asked out of the blue, as she seized in tracing the scars. "I remember some of it. The rest, I can't even recall at all," Bruce replied as he slowly moved his hand up and down her smooth back. Diana moaned at the feel of his callous hand. Bruce chuckled low in his throat, "Ready to go another round, Princess?" Diana immediately looked up at him and grinned wolfishly, "You didn't really have to ask."_

Diana clutched her face with both of her hands, fighting the tears that gathered in her eyes. Never in her life had she realized just how important Bruce was to her until she had lost him. Every night, whenever they made love, was amazing than the last time. Bruce mostly did all the work to pleasure her. She knew that Amazon must always be the dominant one, but Bruce was an exception. In bed, she lets him lead the dance. He knew everything and she let him do his way with her.

_He kissed my lips, I taste your mouth, oh!_

_(Taste your mouth)_

_He pulled me in. I was disgusted with myself._

Diana had read a line from the interview he had. It wrote, _"When I make love to her, I treat like the princess that she truly is."_ That line had struck Diana's heart as if Zeus had stabbed one of his lightning bolts. Her heartbeat paced and her breathing quickened. Was Bruce referring to her?

Her heart then felt a pang of pain when she recalled what had happened last night. Clark had made love to her, but Diana couldn't exactly call it "making love". She barely gave any love to what they did last night. As his hands roamed her body, all she could do was imagine that Bruce's hands were doing such sweet lingers to her. As his lips touched hers, all she could do was remember the taste of Bruce's mouth. It was a mixture of coffee and her sweet tangy taste. It was ecstasy for her. As his eyes locked with hers, all she could do was imagine that she was staring deep down into Bruce's azure eyes. As he got inside her, all she felt was disgust towards herself. She felt her tears about to fall. It felt wrong for her. Nothing in her world was right without Bruce.

_You're the best, and yes, I do regret_

_How I could let myself let you go_

_Now, now the lesson's learned_

_I touched it, I was burned_

_Oh, I think you should know!_

Diana had admitted to herself everyday that she regretted leaving Bruce and that no one else could compare to the love he had for her. He had told her to move on. He wanted Clark to show her how important she truly was for him, but she didn't want Clark to show her that. Diana wanted Bruce to be the one to show her just how much he cared for her. Mixed emotions got the best of her and made her leave him. She was stupid. She got impatient. She left her heart's desire. Now, all Diana wanted was to look deep into Bruce's eyes and let him know that she regretted her decisions and wanted to get back with him. His azure eyes gave her security and assurance that everything would be just the way they were.

She sighed, knowing now that Bruce was no longer going to come back to her. She grabbed a folder of documents that needed signing. She refrained from reminiscing moments of her and Bruce so she wouldn't be distracted with her responsibility at hand. A knock on her door and her secretary greeted her with a smile, "I'll be out for lunch, Miss." Diana smiled at Alana before she returned her attention to the papers, "Do enjoy your lunch, Alana." Alana frowned, "Won't you be having lunch, Miss?" Diana looked up again, "No, I'll finish these first." Alana nodded then went out of Diana's office.

After half an hour, Diana was almost about to finish the papers she had been signing. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door. It made her wonder who had decided to visit the office. She straightened her white blouse and black pencil skirt before she strode to the door.

_Oh, won't you walk through?_

_And bust in the door and take me away?_

_Oh, no more mistakes_

_'Cause in your eyes I'd like to stay, stay_

Bruce had been standing on her doorstep for what felt like a minute or so. Clad in his black tux and red tie, he looked so handsome. He clutched his brown trench coat tightly in his hand as his azure eyes gazed at her. Diana's heartbeat quickened at the sight of the man she loved the most. Her hands ached to touch him and to feel him. She ached to run her hands through his soft hair and touch his face that she had longed for so long. All they both could do was look at each other.

"What are you doing here, Bruce?" Diana had asked in wonder, but already knew in her heart that he wanted her back. He stepped a foot closer to her, his azure eyes never leaving hers. His voice as he replied was almost in a whisper, "I came to tell you _everything_."

* * *

**END**


End file.
